


Dire Straits

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Strangers to Lovers, dad!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I need Olicty AU where this is Oliver’s baby and Felicity helps to save cute stranger’s daughter and they live hapilly ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Straits

**Author's Note:**

> iloveyourintimate over on Tumblr left a comment on an image I reblogged and it happened to be this idea. Well, it got stuck in my head so I kinda had to write it. Hope y'all like it!

   

Oliver doesn't remember much about what happened, just squealing tires, the sound crunching metal, a child crying, then silence. He's aware of someone calling out from outside the car, but his body aches and he doesn't have the strength to call back. It hurts too much.

A small, delicate hand falls on his neck, fingers thin and lithe pressing against his pulse point before a shout of "He's still alive!" erupts from her lips. His eyes flutter, lids opening just a sliver to catch a flash of blonde hair whipping back and forth. They slide shut again, too heavy to stay open as the darkness envelopes him again.

"Hey, stay with me," the stranger whispers, her delicate fingers brushing over his forehead and temples where he feels something warm and wet trickling down his skin. He's bleeding and the pain that radiates from his skull lets him know this isn't just a few scratches. He probably has a concussion, and judging from the pain in his ribs, side, and along the length of his left arm, there are probably several broken bones he's going to have to heal from as well. But the stranger's touch puts him at instant ease. She continues to stroke his face and comfort him as he sits there, prone and bleeding.

He wants to fall asleep to her gentle whispers, to the way she touches him, but the murmur of voices, the police sirens, the sound of a baby crying jolt him back into consciousness. 'Mia!' his mind screams but his lips don't move. He tries over and over again, swallowing down the bile that suddenly bubbles up from his stomach. "M... Mi... Mia," he finally manages to mumble. The stranger's hands stop moving.

"Mia?" she asks. "Oh... Oh!" Her hands pull away from him as does her body. The car jostles around him. He knows what the woman is doing. Off to his right, he hears a door squeak open and the car dips again. It isn't long before he hears the telltale wail of his daughter as she's lifted out of her car seat.

"Hello, baby Mia," the stranger coos. The sound of Mia's cries turn to whimpers. It seems that the woman's voice does wonders for her as well. "You and your daddy are going to be just fine. Help is on the way. You just sit tight for a few minutes. I promise everything will be okay." The car pitches and rolls as she moves out of the back seat.

"Hey," he hears the stranger's voice somewhere close to his ear. Had he lost consciousness again? He doesn't know, but he's glad someone is nearby. "Mia is perfectly fine. Not a scratch or bruise on her, unlike you. Although that's pretty obvious considering you were just blindsided by a speeding car. Which, by the way, was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. And now I'm rambling. Sorry, I tend to do that when I get nervous or scared. Not that I'm nervous or scared right now... Okay, maybe a little nervous, and definitely scared. I mean, I've never had to check on someone after a car accident before. I'm just glad that both you and your daughter... She's your daughter, right? God, I hope so, because it would be incredibly weird and kinda creepy if she wasn't. But that's beside the point. And I'm still rambling, which will stop in 3... 2... 1... My name is Felicity, by the way. Felicity Smoak. And while I have no idea what your name is, I'm really glad I was able to help you after the accident."

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips. Whoever this woman is, he really hopes he remembers her name so he can find her and thank her after he recovers from his injuries. She sounds sweet and sincere and by the way his daughter seems to have stopped crying, she definitely feels like someone he can trust. That thought alone allows him to relax into his seat. He doesn't have to worry about his little girl when she's with someone so kind and gentle. Those thin, lithe fingers brush across his forehead again and he sighs.

"Just stay with me," Felicity pleads. "I don't want your daughter growing up without her dad. I know how hard that can be."

He feels a pang of something akin to hurt in his chest upon hearing her confession, and if he wasn't in such dire straits, he would have tried to comfort her. Something draws him to her. What it is, he doesn't know. But he knows it's driving him to fight, to wrestle with the darkness that envelops him. He wants to make it for not just his daughter, but for Felicity as well: the stranger who took time out of her probably busy day to help him and sit with him until help arrived. He would definitely find her after all this is over. He wants to see more than just a flash of her blonde hair.

The sound of sirens grows nearer. "Okay," he hears Felicity say as her fingers swipe across his forehead once more. "The paramedics are here. You just need to hold on a little longer." Her hand cups his cheek. Warmth spreads through him, the kind that makes his heart flutter in his chest. He loses himself in her touch, but it doesn't last for much longer.

Felicity tears her hand away from his cheek and the car dips. "Over here!" she yells from somewhere outside. Not even a few seconds later, a flurry of activity surrounds him. People descend upon Oliver from all different directions. Relief spreads through him and his body relaxes, allowing him to ease into unconsciousness.

Beeping. That's what Oliver hears the next time he wakes up. The sound of beeping, the gentle rustle of sheets as he shifts in his bed, followed by a soft squeak put his body on full alert.

"You're awake!" he hears a familiar voice exclaim. While he can't place who it belongs to, it instantly puts him at ease. Thin, lithe fingers wrap around his right hand and the memories come rushing back: squealing tires, crunching metal, his daughter crying, and a stranger asking him to stay with her. _Felicity_. The stranger's name is Felicity. He remembers; remembers the touch of her delicate fingers on his skin, the way her voice soothed not only him, but Mia as well, the way she reassured them both everything would be alright.

Oliver shifts again, his head rolling to the side from which he hears her voice. It takes some effort to open his eyes, but when he does, the sight before him makes his heart speed up in his chest, a fact verified by the heart rate monitor he's attached to. Felicity is far more beautiful than he expected: ocean blue eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses, bright pink lips, a perky little nose, and that blonde hair he got a glimpse of just after the accident. What makes his heart melt is seeing her cradle Mia in her arms as if she was her own child.

" _Felicity_ ," he breathes. Oliver attempts to roll onto his side for a better view of her, but pain instantly radiates out from his side.

"Whoa! Hey, there, cowboy! You've got three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken collarbone. You should _not_ be moving right now," Felicity scolds him as she stands up and places Mia in a hospital-provided bassinette. He smiles up at her, charmed by the way she seems to be able to get him to listen. If this had been a nurse, he probably would have ignored her, but Felicity… She just has that air about her. She's not someone Oliver wants to disobey or cross, so he stops moving and relaxes back into the mattress.

"How do you feel?" Felicity's expression and voice softens once he's settled. She sits back down on the chair beside his bed, leaning forward to see him better.

"How's Mia?" Oliver counters. He doesn't care about his injuries. All he cares about is his daughter's safety. If she's alright, it doesn't matter to him if he's bruised and broken.

"She's perfectly fine." Felicity smiles and it seems like the entire room lights up. He's mesmerized and for a few moments, he loses himself in the way she gazes at him as she speaks. "…absolutely nothing wrong. It's a miracle she didn't have a scratch on her, but I guess that's the whole reason why they test car seats out the way they do, to prevent children from being injured. You two are very lucky to be alive."

"Thank you," he says, staring up at her with as much sincerity he can muster in his weakened state.

"You really don't have to thank me. I was just at the right place at the right time." She tries to brush it off as if it's nothing, but Oliver knows what she did was nothing short of heroic.

"If it wasn't for you, I might not be here." He takes her hand and squeezes it. "It's bad enough that my daughter has to grow up without a mother."

"I… I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Felicity replies. A hint of pity enters her bright eyes as she glances from him to Mia. It's her turn to squeeze his hand. They stare at each other for a long moment before the creak of the hospital room door startles them away.

"Ah, Mr. Queen! I'm so glad you're finally awake," the doctor, a young woman who appears no older than Felicity, says as she steps up to his bed. She grabs the chart hanging off the edge and flips through it. "I'm pretty sure Mrs. Queen is happy you're awake as well."

Oliver shoots Felicity a confused look, one she visibly cringes at before she mouths, "I'll explain later."

The doctor gives him a rundown of his injuries, explaining what had happened while he was unconscious (not much, thankfully), how long his recovery would be (three months, give or take), and when he could go home (in a day or two, once he could keep food down). Oliver nods along to everything she says while surreptitiously glancing at Felicity every so often. His hand clings to hers, not daring to let go, waiting for the doctor to finish her speech.

A few minutes later, the woman finally leaves and he immediately turns to Felicity. " _Mrs. Queen_?" he asks, brow arched.

"I'm sorry!" she immediately apologizes. "If it wasn't for that pesky policy that states only family members can see someone if they're unconscious, I wouldn't have done it. But I really wanted to make sure you and Mia were okay, so I kinda pretended to be your wife like Sandra Bullock did in _While You Were Sleeping_ , which I know is a terrible thing to do, especially now that I know there really is no Mrs. Queen. I feel awful!"

Oliver chuckles. "It's fine," he says, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "I'm actually glad someone was here when I woke up."

"What about your family?" Felicity asks.

"My parents died a little while ago. I only have my sister, and she's currently studying fashion in Paris, so that just leaves Mia." Oliver looks over at the bassinette trying to get a glimpse of his daughter.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Without waiting for his answer, Felicity stands up and reaches into the crib, ever so gently lifting Mia into her arms. A moment later, she shifts the tiny bundle into his good arm, making sure her head falls into the crook of his elbow before stepping back.

Seeing his daughter, the only person that truly matters in his life, in his arms, safe and sound and uninjured makes his heart constrict. Tears fill his eyes when Oliver realizes just how close he came to losing her. Lifting his broken left arms brings him copious amounts of pain, but Felicity quickly takes hold, steadily guiding it until his hand is able to stroke Mia's chubby pink cheek.

"Thank you," Oliver whispers, his voice breaking from the heaviness of the emotions that crowd his chest: relief, joy, love, gratitude, and so many more. He stares up at the woman who saved him, so incredibly grateful for her selfless acts of kindness. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"It was nothing, really," Felicity replies, her smile so warm and so gentle, he wishes he could see it on a daily basis.

"Maybe… Maybe someday you can join me for dinner. Would that be alright?"

Felicity sits and contemplates his proposition for a moment. "Yeah, I'd like that," she finally answers.

"Italian?"

"I love Italian."


End file.
